superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dumped (transcript)
This article is a transcript of the SpongeBob SquarePants''episode '"Dumped"' from season two, which aired on March 5, 2001. * ''another great day in Bikini Bottom. Gary is out in a clearing and SpongeBob tiptoes over to a rock behind him giggling. He looks from behind it * SpongeBob: Oh, I've got ya now, Gary. * Gary: Meow? jumps up and lands in mid-air. He touches Gary's shell with his index finger * SpongeBob: Tag, you're it! runs off, SpongeBob jumps and he opens his mouth. He flies to his house and chomps down on the side of it, leaving him clinging. garbled Gary will never find me here! crawls over the ground, up the house and toward SpongeBob Uh-oh. eye substitutes as an arm as he tags SpongeBob and meows Tag! Now I'm it! laughs uncontrollably as he slides down the wall, scraping off two slices of the covering with his teeth. Patrick is below and Sponge takes the shavings out of his teeth * Patrick: Hi SpongeBob, what are you doing? * SpongeBob: Gary and I are playing tag, you wanna join us? * Patrick: Oh boy, would I! * SpongeBob: slyly Okay, him Tag, you're it! away * Patrick: I'm it! I'm it, I'm it, I'm it, I'm it! is still there, and he meows. Patrick tags him Tag, you're it! I win, I win! purrs and rubs against Patrick. Then he crawls all around Patrick's body. SpongeBob walks over What's with Gary? He sounds like a motor boat! laughs * SpongeBob: That's just a snail's way of saying he likes you! * Patrick: laughs It tickles! two laugh endlessly as Gary continues to crawl around. They continue laughing and laughing until it's dark * SpongeBob: Well, I guess it's time for me and the Gare-Bear to get going. Come on, Gary. pulls Gary off of Patrick and walks away Boy, I can't wait to hit the hay. waves What about you, Gary? sees that he's no longer holding Gary Gary? Gary? to Patrick's house where the rock is up and Patrick's brushing his teeth and looking in a mirror on the side of the wall. He has his nightcap on * Patrick: singing Brush brush brush, brush brush brush… walks over * SpongeBob: Hey Patrick, have you seen Gary? * Patrick: singing Brush brush brush, brushes under his armpit Brushin' everywhere… spits and turns around. We see Gary attached to his stomach Nope. down Oh, hey, here he is! purrs and meows * SpongeBob: Come on Gary, we gotta let Patrick go to sleep. * Patrick: Well, I don't mind SpongeBob. In fact, why don't you Gary stay over at my house tonight? * SpongeBob: Hey, that's a great idea! * Patrick: A sleep-over! Oh boy, oh boy! This is gonna be great, Gary. We can stay up till dawn and watch scary movies and eat popcorn and play board games… thinks to himself and we hear Patrick in the background saying, "Blah blah blah blah…" * SpongeBob: Gee, this is great. My two best friends in the whole sea having a sleepover. * Patrick: And then we'll make a house of cards, and then we'll read some comic books… * SpongeBob: OK, you two have a good time. Time to go to work. wave good-bye and SpongeBob walks the Krusty Krab * Patrick: Blah blah blah blah blah… night becomes day and SpongeBob wakes up to his foghorn alarm clock * SpongeBob: I'm awake! * Patrick: off-screen Hey, SpongeBob! leaps up and runs to the window. Patrick and Gary are outside * SpongeBob: Hey, guys, how was the sleepover? * Patrick: Great, SpongeBob. Watch this! Wherever I go, Gary follows! pulls Gary off his chest and runs. Gary goes after him as he runs around SpongeBob's house. He runs on top of his house and falls off and continues running, which Gary then imitates See? jumps from the window and runs off * SpongeBob: Come on, Gary! Try and catch meeee! laughs Isn't this great, Gary? Me running around and you chasing me? notices he's not being chased You're not chasing me… is still with Patrick * Patrick: Come on, Gary, let's play a different game. and Gary walk away. SpongeBob jumps in front of Gary * SpongeBob: Who-ho-ho-ho! Look out! I'm right in front of… crawls away after Patrick …you… What's wrong with me? sniffs his armpit Do I offend? is playing with Gary, Gary is crawling on Patrick's toes. Patrick's on his back and laughing while Gary purrs. SpongeBob runs inside the house and brings out a ball covered in snail slime Hey, Gary! Gary, look! It's your favorite ball! is sitting on Patrick's bum and Patrick shakes it, laughing. SpongeBob drops the ball. Gary is now crawling up to Patrick's armpit. SpongeBob pulls a can of snail nip Hey, Gary, look! Snail-nip! eats some Huh? Huh-huh? is too busy crawling on Patrick's head to notice. SpongeBob decides to try something else, he runs inside and hangs from the window by his head Help, Gary, help! Help me! Oh, merciful Neptune! I closed the window on my head! is on his shell rolling Patrick left and right All right, that's it! window opens and SpongeBob falls. Gary is now rolling on Patrick's belly. SpongeBob walks up to them Gary, you stop this foolishness, right now. eyes lower Gary the Snail, answer me when I'm talking to you! Okay, that's it, mister! You are coming home with me this instant! struggles and pulls Gary off Patrick Say goodbye to Patrick, Gary. walks off, Gary lets out a meow of sadness * Patrick: Hold it right there, DadMom AngryPants! * SpongeBob: What's that supposed to mean? * Patrick: I don't know, but I do know Gary knows who he wants to go with. Now, I suggest that you put him down and let him choose. does so * Mr. Krabs: '''Okay, okay, okay, okay. That's all right. Sit down. * '''SpongeBob: All right, but I would like to remind him who it was who fed him and housed him and sat on his bedside when he was sick and massaged his eyestalks when his eyes were sore! Okay, Gary, go ahead, show him. Okay, Gary, come to me! All right, all right, Gary! Come on, come here, Gary! turns around to Patrick Uh, wrong way, Gary. Gary is crawling toward Patrick''G-Gary, no! Gary, come on, Gary, come on, come on, come on! Stop do it, Gary! ''collapses as Gary crawls up to Patrick * Patrick: Well, well, well… I guess that answers that question. eyes well up I'll be back, SpongeBob. Me and Gary got stuff to do. * SpongeBob: to Gary Okay, fine, if that's how you want to thank me… whimpers ...for all that I've does?! rock falls down into place. Cut to Mr. Krabs' darkened office where Squidward is on his bed looking down at Gary's bowl. He sheds a tear into it I guess you're not coming back, Gary. angrily I don't need Gary! I'll just find another pet! Yeah, it'll be better than Gary! I'm going to get a pet that won't go off with my best friend! to Patrick running around laughing with Gary on his head. SpongeBob walks by with a giant worm by the leash. The worm is bluish green and is panting heavily Hi, guys! Say hello to my new pal Rex! barks, SpongeBob pats him Not only is he loyal, but he knows tricks, too! Watch and learn. Sit, Rex, sit! waits, but Rex is just sitting there Roll over, Rex, roll over! just sits there again Now stay, Rex, stay! Good boy, Rex! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? laughs and dances with Gary on his heard I'm sure glad we went our separate ways, Gary. A worm really is the pet for me. so Gary can hear So loyal, so trusting, always by my side! barks and we see he's waiting for the bus across the street with a hitch-hiking hole with stuff in it. The bus comes and he rides off. Cut to SpongeBob entering the house with a pet carrying case Who needs worms anyway? puts down the case and opens the door Welcome home, newest bestest friend. Come on out, don't be shy. snail comes out. It's got big bushy black eyebrows and a tan shell, with the same design as Gary's You remind me of someone I once knew. A certain someone who's name will not be spoken in this restaurant hold. Come on, let me show you around, Glue. ** Glue: a deeper voice than Blue's Ruff. to Mama Krabs sitting at a table hold a fork and knife, as SpongeBob walks over with a plate with a cover on it. SpongeBob is in chef garb ** Steve: And now, Glue, I present to you… dinner time! Ta-da. takes off the cover, coral, eggs, crab, seaweed, flowers on a plate Bon appetite, Glue. Glue sniffs it, he eats flowers, seaweed, crab, eggs and coral and hisses. SpongeBob quickly takes the bowl away, scared Okay, maybe later. backward. Cut to SpongeBob with his robe on, showing Lary the newspaper bed next to his own This is where you sleep, Glue. goes over on it and tears it up. Glue is now up on SpongeBob's bed Uh, that's where I… hisses loudly and falls asleep instantly I guess you can sleep there… lays down on the shredded newspaper I'll just sleep down here. some shreds on him like a blanket Well, good night, Glue. hisses again. Cut to morning where Glue is watching TV. SpongeBob jumps in and surprises him Hey, Glue, want to hear a joke? Aw, Blue used to love this one! throat What do you call a puppy on a ship? A puppieor! Glue hisses and crawls away Don't you get it, Glue? The puppieor. deflates Gosh, Glue is sure different than Blue. And Blue and Glue are real different than Clue. holds a real-life puppy from his pocket. He looks at a photo of Gary Oh, Spunky, why did you have to go?! angry Why, Spunky? What? Why is spunky doing? Why? Maybe that is why that why is spunky? Huh? hear Spunky ruff ruff Spunky? see Squilliam and Gary are behind him. Squilliam is holding a bag of grogeries ** Squilliam: Hi, Squidy. ** Squidward: Oh, hello, Squilliam. ** Spunky: Ruff ruff. ** Squidward':' Hello, Spunky. ** Patrick: Would it be all right if me and Gary did some laundry around here? ** SpongeBob: Laundry? But… we used to do laundry… ** Patrick: And uh, SpongeBob, could we borrow some soap? ** Squidward: Soap? But… we used to use soap. up two bottles Do you want 'Fresh Scent' or 'Heavy Du'… smile during begin. ** Squilliam: Here it comes… ** Squidward: Du… du… duuuuu… smile tye? Smiled''Gary, Would you Please come back, Gary? Please come home, and I'm a wreck without you. ''notice I know. If you come back, there'll be a new no-rules rule. You can do whatever you want, when you want. up to the sofa and tears it up furiously If you feel like rippin' the sofa, then you rip it up! up to the litter box And the litter box? Forget about it! dumps the litter on his head The world is your litter box! runs to the fridge and opens it And you don't even have to wait around for me to feed you anymore! 24-hour fridge access! takes a milk carton and drinks it And you don't even have to use a bowl! runs to a giant carving of Squidward And I know how much you like my prized drift wood carving of Squidward. at it Well, think of it as your own personal scratching post! What do you think, Gary? Won't it be fun, Gary? Change back into Patrick.see SpongeBob has carved Squidward into a star ** Patrick: How pathetic… ** Squidward: Krabs…? star breaks in half and one half hits him. The two walk to the laundry room ** Patrick: I'm sorry, SpongeBob. But Gary's with me now. You had your chance and you failed. You have to stop living in the past. Face it, SpongeBob, you're only hurting yourself. takes off his shorts and puts them in the machine; Gary crawls in after them It's what Gary wants, and what Gary wants is me! Right, Gary? two notice Gary is in the machine, nudging in Patrick's shorts He only liked me for my shorts! ** SpongeBob: No, Patrick. He wanted the pizza in your pocket! is indeed eating the pizza. He finishes and crawls out up to SpongeBob ** Gary: Meow. ** SpongeBob: G-G-Gary? burps and happily meows Whee! hugs Gary Oh, Gary, I knew you'd never leave me! Aww… he takes his leash Let's go for a walk, pal! two walk out ** Patrick: Gary? I thought what we had was special...! * Category:Transcripts